


Let Me Love You

by Rhapsody0607



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Queertical Role
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/pseuds/Rhapsody0607
Summary: Canonically what happened after Ryliegh and Rukiya discussed Rukiya's big secret. (Occurs between session 73 and 74; http://queerticalrole.wikia.com/wiki/Session_73)





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Rukiya is a dark skinned half elf woman, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
> Ryleigh is a pale skinned human woman, with striking violet eyes and blonde hair.

Ryleigh's eyes are glassy and her smile is radiant when she hears Rukiya say she loves her. It’s the first time and it feels like everything. 

 

"I'd like to kiss you, if... you're ready," Ryleigh says, her eyes bouncing to Rukiya's lips, then back up to her eyes.

 

"I don't know... are you ready to kiss a Moonstream?" Rukiya answers, and for the first time since the conversation about her past started, her grin's back, but it’s still a little unsteady. 

 

"Is it too late to go back to when I thought you were an assassin on the run?" Ryleigh asks, before quirking an eyebrow and adding, "If so, then yes... m'lady."

 

"One condition," she says, leaning in, humor in her eyes again, "never call me that again."

 

"Okay,  _ l'auorphiem _ ." Ryleigh smiles at her before she raises her hand slowly, her fingers grazing Rukiya’s cheek, still damp with tears. 

 

Rukiya’s eyes close slowly, like she’s enjoying the press of Ryleigh’s fingertips to her skin. She brushes her thumb over Rukiya’s jaw, tilting her chin up just a little, dipping her head, allowing their breath to mingle, and she stays there with Rukiya’s lips so close to hers. Until, just barely, Rukiya presses forward, her lips feather soft against Ryleigh’s. 

 

It’s a simple brush of their lips, with no underlying desperation, no push to immediately deepen it. And yet, everything stills - a cliche - but true. For one solid moment, the world seems to stop. To stumble. As if the planet itself has shifted on its axis. This kiss feels like something that’s wholly different. 

 

Then Ryleigh feels Rukiya’s lip tremble against her own. She leans back just enough to look into Rukiya’s eyes, which are glued to hers, and looking suddenly so unsure. She doesn’t know what Rukiya needs right now, or what she wants, but there’s a lingering hesitation in the intention of Rukiya’s mouth, like her lips are clearly uncertain.  

 

Ryleigh pulls away, just enough to whisper, “You’re always so considerate me and my needs, but right now, I want you to tell me what you need, Rukiya.” Her lips move over Rukiya’s as she says it. 

 

“Why are you still here?” she asks in a hushed tone, her voice sounding a little unsteady.

 

“Because,” Ryleigh furrows her eyebrows and wishes Rukiya could see herself like she does, “I want to be.”

 

Rukiya gives the slightest shake of her head, like she’s still in shock Ryleigh’s choosing to be here with her.

 

So Ryleigh continues, “Because… you’re brave. And good. And sure.” 

 

The words feel ridiculous when they leave her lips. They feel childish and too small, but also too big and too everything; and Rukiya recoils from Ryleigh’s words like a slap. Ryleigh expected Rukiya to roll her eyes or give her a snarky response, but this utter incredulity? 

 

Ryleigh wants to know what happened before they met, over the years that stretch behind Rukiya. She wants to know what’s behind that bruised and sensitive look, if there were things in Rukiya’s past that healed badly, the fractures and fissures that run through the softest part of her. She wants to know everything, but most of all, she just wants to love the woman in front of her. 

 

“Let me love you, Rukiya.” 

 

She hears Rukiya’s breath catch as Ryleigh’s lips press to her forehead, thumbs sweeping over her cheeks before rough palms cup the back of her neck. “You are brave. And good. And you deserve  _ everything _ .” Her lips press to Rukiya’s, punctuating each phrase, hoping the physicality of it will help her words seep in and brand her with the utter truth of them. 

 

Ryleigh will tell her this every day if she needs to. If Rukiya will let her.

 

She closes the small gap between them, bringing their lips together. Every time Rukiya kisses her, Ryleigh feels like she’s being offered something, and there’s something fragile lingering in this kiss, or maybe there’s something fragile in Rukiya, in those broken edges that Ryleigh’s finally been given access to. 

 

The kiss starts slow. Almost chaste. Gentle, with subtle movement. But then Ryleigh’s fingers brush against the exposed skin of Rukiya’s lower back, drawing the softest of moans from the shorter woman. Recognizing Rukiya needs their skin pressed together, Ryleigh tenderly tugs at Rukiya’s shirt before pulling it over her head.

 

“I want you, Rukiya Moonstream.” Ryleigh’s lips ghost over the shell of Rukiya’s ear and she hears the other woman’s breath hitch. Knowing she’s said the right thing, that she’s put words to the nagging insecurity that’s peppering Rukiya’s actions, Ryleigh has her mouth on Rukiya’s a moment later, chasing away that insecurity with her lips and tongue.

 

Ryleigh’s teeth graze the skin of Rukiya’s neck. Noting Rukiya’s pulse is quick under the press of her insistent lips, she gently bites the muscle at the base of her lover’s neck, tugging a gasp from Rukiya, who threads her fingers into Ryleigh’s hair to hold her in place. Ryleigh soothes the bite with a swipe of her tongue, then runs her hands down Rukiya’s sides, along her ribs, her fingertips coming to rest on the waistband of Rukiya’s pants. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Ryleigh’s eyes are steady on Rukiya’s, waiting for confirmation that this is what she wants… what she needs.

 

“Please don’t,” Rukiya breathes. 

 

Ryleigh leans in, pressing a slow kiss to Rukiya’s lips, then another to her jaw, nipping at her neck before  nudging Rukiya down onto the bed, grinning at the whine that escapes her lover’s lips at the loss of contact. When Ryleigh starts to undress herself she notices Rukiya unabashedly staring, so she slows her movements, peeling her clothes away seductively, then biting her lip as Rukiya’s eyes meet hers. 

 

After discarding her clothes, Ryleigh kneels between Rukiya’s legs, unbuttoning her pants and slowly easing them off. Her teeth graze Rukiya’s hip bone and her nails drag along the dark skin of Rukiya’s thighs. Ryleigh looks up to see the other woman pushed up onto her elbows, watching Ryleigh’s lips as they press to her inner knee. Rukiya’s pupils are blown, black nearly eclipsing her usual brown. 

 

Ryleigh continues to press hot, open mouthed kisses up Rukiya’s thigh, before p lacing one of Rukiya’s legs over her shoulder, and glancing up, her eyes lock onto Rukiya’s. The expression on Rukiya’s face looks like she might shatter apart if Ryleigh decided to stop, if she changed her mind. And everything Ryleigh wants is to give Rukiya what she needs. Staring into her eyes, Ryleigh pushes forward, burying her face between Rukiya’s legs. Rukiya lets out a throaty moan and threads a hand into Ryleigh’s hair, her blunt nails scraping against Ryleigh’s scalp. 

 

Ryleigh sets the pace, building a steady rhythm as Rukiya’s hips fall into sync quickly, grinding in tandem with Ryleigh’s mouth as it takes her higher. There’s a heel pressing into Ryleigh’s back, a hand pulling at her hair almost painfully, then Rukiya’s falling back, unable to keep herself propped up as her climax builds. Ryleigh reaches out to take Rukiya’s free hand, gently lacing their fingers together, before pulling her mouth away. Rukiya whimpers at the loss of contact.

 

“Let go,  _ l'auorphiem _ . I’ve got you… I’m with you,” Ryleigh says before diving back in with another swipe of her tongue. Rukiya falls over the edge, her thighs squeeze together, pinning Ryleigh in place, while her nails dig sharply into Ryleigh’s scalp. Ryleigh briefly wonders if she’s ever seen anything more exquisite than Rukiya naked and flushed and lost to something she gave her. 

 

As her climax starts to recede, Ryleigh cautiously presses her tongue to Rukiya once more, conscientious of her sensitivity but wanting to push her immediately into another orgasm. It’s when Ryleigh hums against her that Rukiya must decide she doesn’t want Ryleigh that far away anymore. With her fingers already tangled in Ryleigh’s hair, Rukiya tugs her up. Obliging, Ryleigh moves up her lover’s body, her fingers replacing her mouth between Rukiya’s legs as their lips collide. 

 

Ryleigh’s fingers curl, meeting Rukiya’s cantering hips. Rukiya’s nails drag down her back, leaving pink marks in their wake.  It’s all so fast yet somehow not fast enough, not enough of anything, yet everything feels overwhelming. Ryleigh’s desperate fingers are pushing Rukiya to another peak, making it impossible for her to feel like she did an hour ago. 

 

There’s the occasional shuddering of breath, or an aching gasp. R yleigh is acutely aware of Rukiya’s fingers splayed over her back, keeping her close while their hips rock and Ryleigh’s arm pumps. With a throaty moan, Rukiya comes with Ryleigh’s mouth on her throat, her head thrown back, and gasping breaths filling the room. Ryleigh drops an open mouth kiss to the crook of Rukiya’s neck, withdrawing her fingers slowly, and enjoying the wet press of their bodies. Their breathing is ragged, Rukiya’s limbs have gone heavy, but she tilts her head towards Ryleigh, brushing her lips to Ryleigh’s temple. 

 

The soft press of Rukiya’s lips remind Ryleigh that there are more broken edges to Rukiya than she thought. She hides it so well in her casual stance, under her smirk, with snarky comments, but Ryleigh wants to find every little broken piece, starting right now, and she wants to smooth all those sharp edges back together. Sometimes, when Rukiya’s tongue runs over the curve of Ryleigh’s shoulder blade, her hand between Ryleigh’s legs, she thinks Rukiya is trying to do the same to her. 

 

Rukiya’s fingertips trace the creases in Ryleigh’s palm, deathly soft, like a feather, trailing down the inside of her wrist then back up slowly. It’s calming and Ryleigh feels like these moments are so few and far between. Her life is a little chaotic, a mesh of taking on too much and having far too many responsibilities between the guild, the temple, and Whispers. Yet every time, Ryleigh can’t help but think the wait is always worth it with Rukiya.  

 

“Tell me a secret,” Ryleigh says, the request bubbling up inside her before she can stop it. 

 

“Like what?” Rukiya asks. 

 

“Something about you.” 

 

Rukiya hums an answer, her eyes drifting closed as Ryleigh kisses her neck, just below her ear, making Rukiya’s lips curve up. “You already have my biggest…”

 

Pushing herself up on her elbow, Ryleigh smiles down at Rukiya, who looks like all the tension from earlier has drained from her muscles. “Tell me something no one else knows.”

 

There’s a stretch of silence before Rukiya says, “My family believed that I was meant to change everything. That Vydea had given me a gift, blessed me in a special way.” Her voice is a little raw, probably from the sounds Ryleigh had coaxed out of her minutes ago, but maybe from talking about something so deep down inside of her. “The crown, ruling, my ‘destiny’, they didn’t feel like a gift.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I hated it... sometimes.” Rukiya’s whispering now, letting her words hang in the heated air between them. “I don’t know how to explain it, what it was like. I had a supportive family and a loving partner… but part of me still felt alone, because how could anyone understand what it’s like to be the ‘chosen one’. Then Rinan died and everything felt wrong and nothing was normal. That’s why I left.” 

 

Rukiya takes a measured breath before continuing, “I expected to feel free once I renounced the crown and slipped away. I thought I’d be fulfilled without the burden of my destiny looming over me.” Ryleigh sees a few tears fall down her cheeks, spilling into her hair, but then Rukiya turns, burying her face in Ryleigh’s neck. “The secret is... I still don’t feel free and I don’t know if I made the right choice…”

  
Ryleigh blinks at the admission, her arms wrapping tighter around Rukiya. “ _ L'auorphiem _ , life is all about choices. Some we regret, others we’re proud of. Some will haunt us forever… but what’s important is that we are free to make that choice.” Leaning in, she kisses Rukiya, and hopes her kiss tastes like understanding. “Your reasons for leaving are valid, and you made a choice based on what you thought was right… that will always be good enough.” Ryleigh waits a few moments before adding, “ You are brave. And good. And you deserve  _ everything _ .”


End file.
